Fountain De Trevi
by monggu kai
Summary: (COMEBACK AFTER HIATUS) "Oh begitu….kau ini kasian juga ternyata. Melakukan hal yang tidak disukai dan tidak diyakini itu tak ada gunanya di Fountain De Trevi. Asal kau tahu, jika kau yakin pun, belum tentu doa mu terkabul. Mitos itu nonsense….." CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI... "For Event CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE"


**Fountain De Trevi**

Pair : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

Rated : T

**WARNING !**

**Dipersembahkan untuk Chankai Shiper, uke-Kai Shiper, crack couple Shiper dan readers yang punya rasa hormat terhadap pilihan couple dalam FF saya.**

.

**ENJOY**

Kai adalah salah satu jenis manusia di bumi ini yang berpikir sangat realistis. Jelas, itu pengakuan dan hal yang selalu diyakini nya selama ini. Ia tak percaya tahayul, mitos, cerita legenda dan sejenisnya. Ia selalu berpikir cita-cita dan target masa depan selalu di capai dengan usaha dan kerja keras. Jadi detik ini juga ia benar-benar merasa sedikit "depresi" melihat dimana kedua kaki nya berdiri.

Kai benar-benar seperti baru bangun dari mimpi dan sekarang baru sadar diri.

"Kenapa aku mau saja di suruh ke sini?"

Pelipisnya ia pijat pelan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Ia merasa terlalu gila menuruti kemauan aneh ibunya untuk satu hal ini. Berlibur dan menjalankan misi. Itulah amanat mulia sang ibu.Sekarang ia berada di kota terbesar di Italia, Roma. Lebih tepatnya di Fountain de Trevi. Fountain de Trevi artinya air mancur Trevi.

Kai benar-benar berada di depan bangunan indah salah satu icon kota Roma ini. Matanya terus mengamati patung tinggi sang Neptunus si dewa laut yang sedang mengendarai kereta berbentuk kerang yang ditarik oleh dua kuda laut sebagai tokoh sentralnya. Tempat ini merupakan salah satu objek wisata yang wajib dikunjungi jika berkunjung ke Roma, dimana setiap wisatawan yang berkunjung menyempatkan diri untuk melemparkan koin ke dalam kolam air mancur yang melegenda tersebut.

Konon jika melempar satu koin ke dalam kolam niscaya akan kembali ke kota Roma lagi. Dan mitos yang paling dipercaya oleh banyak kalangan adalah jika melempar dua koin sekaligus dapat menemukan jodoh/cinta sejati.

Dan melemparkan dua koin ke dalam air mancur tersebut adalah misi seorang Kai yang melabeli dirinya manusia realistis.

Kai tidak bodoh dan dungu untuk sekedar percaya akan legenda konyol tersebut. Tentu saja ia tahu koin cinta itu hanya mitos belaka karena fakta yang sudah diketahui oleh orang-orang di seluruh dunia ini, setiap malam ada petugas khusus yang mengumpulkan koin tersebut untuk di gunakan sebagai subsidi bagi kaum miskin di italia atau sekedar sebagai pemasukan yang masuk ke khas pendapatan pemerintah kota Roma.

Jika sudah tahu akan fakta itu, mengapa ia sekarang berdiri di tempat ini?

Pertanyaan itu terlalu sederhana untuk dijawab. Tentu saja ikut melemparkan koin untuk mempermudah mencari JODOH, memangnya apalagi?

Ia bukan pria jelek yang tak punya kepercayaan diri. Ia bukan pria pemalu yang takut di dekati. Ia juga bukan pria bertabiat buruk yang perlu dihindari. Dirinya muda, tampan, seksi, dan penuh daya tarik kalau ia boleh memuji.

Ibu nya yang punya kekhawatiran berlebihan lah yang terus memaksanya melakukan trik ini mengingat usianya yang sudah cukup untuk melepaskan marga KIM di namanya. Usia 26 tahun tidak lah tua untuk hidup bebas sendiri, dan Kai kukuh dengan pendiriannya itu selama ini. Tapi lama-lama jengah juga karena bukan hanya ibunya yang terus "mendesaknya" untuk menikah. Tapi juga keluarganya yang lain, teman sekantor bahkan anak kecil tetangga yang berusia dini pun bertanya _"Kapan paman akan menikah?"_

Ia bosan, lelah dan cenderung muak dengan pertanyaan basa-basi seperti "_Kai, kenapa kau belum menikah?", "Sudah ada calon belum?", "Kenapa kau masih betah melajang?" "Pacar mu belum mengajak menikah?" _dan bla bla bla…..

Kai mulai sadar ia bukan lagi remaja saat sebutan paman tiga kali ia dengar baru-baru ini. Di mulai dari anak tetangganya, anak Suho, kakak sulungnya yang sudah mulai bisa bicara dan anak dari Baekhyun sahabat kentalnya yang mengatakan ia bujangan tak laku.

Dengan predikat lelaki seksi nan menggoda berani sekali anak Baekhyun mengejeknya tak laku. Ia bukan tak laku, hanya saja kurang memiliki keberuntungan diri. Seingatnya ia memiliki empat mantan kekasih yang cukup WOW selama hidup 26 tahun ini.

Cinta pertama nya di mulai saat ia berusia 19 tahun. Dan Pria bernama Xi Luhan adalah lelaki yang berhasil menjerat hatinya. **Xi Luhan…. tampan, cukup manly, romantis dan penyayang. **Kai merasa benar melabuhkan hati ke pria itu. Hanya saja jalinan manis mereka harus berakhir setelah enam bulan masa jadian. Alasannya Luhan harus pergi meninggalkan Korea dan merantau jauh ke Inggris untuk menekuni bakat olah bolanya. Ia maklum dan berbesar hati melepas Luhan karena mereka masih muda dan perlu mengejar tinggi sebuah mimpi.

Di masa Kuliahnya, ia menemukan pria memikat sebagai cinta keduanya. **Oh Sehun….tampan, kalem, mandiri dan perhatian. **Sejuta rasa bahagia ia kecap bersama pria itu. Masa-masa indah seperti remaja Kai rasakan saat ia mencintai Sehun. Dunia kampus yang dipenuhi tugas terasa ringan dengan bantuan Sehun. Suasana yang sebelumnya membosankan menjadi lebih mengasyikkan jika ada Sehun. Dan Kai berpikir Sehun benar-benar tipe idealnya saat itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, Sehun kembali tergoda oleh mantan kekasihnya sebelum Kai. Dan pilihan putus menjadi hal cukup menyakitkan saat itu. 1 tahun 5 bulan menjadi kenangan yang ia terus simpan mengingat nama Sehun. Tapi tak apa, lebih baik putus daripada sakit hati melihat Sehun terus mendua.

Petualangan cintanya terus berlanjut setelah sempat singgah di hati Sehun. Dan **Huang** **Zitao…pria tampan, manly, polos, dan rendah hati** berhasil mengobati patah hatinya kala itu. Dan perlahan tapi pasti Tao berhasil mendominasi hidupnya. Ia banyak bergantung pada Tao dalam banyak hal. Dan Tao juga banyak bergantung padanya juga dalam hidupnya. Kai merasa mereka selaras dan serasi. Saling memberi dan membutuhkan. Dua tahun menjadi waktu yang cukup untuk Kai saat itu melabeli Tao sebagai calon pasangan masa depannya. Dan saat tamat Kuliah Kai menyampaikan satu keinginan pada kekasihnya, Hasilnya? mereka putus begitu saja karena Tao tak mau dan terlalu takut untuk hal yang bernama pernikahan.

Pernah memiliki tiga orang kekasih cukup membuat Kai memiliki jam terbang menggoda lelaki. Ia tak trauma dengan kisah asmaranya yang sedih. Baginya, hidup ini memang seperti itu dijalani. Jatuh dan bangun adalah hal biasa untuk di lalui. Nalarnya menerima itu tanpa ada banyak kompromi. Dan mengenal manusia seperti Kris Wu adalah hal yang tak pernah ia sesali. **Kris Wu…tampan, hot, fashionista, dan realistis. **Banyaknya persamaan menjadi penghubung ikatan hati mereka. Ia nyaman bicara dengan Kris yang dewasa, ia senang dengan tampilan Kris yang selalu indah, dan ia bangga memiliki pacar seperti Kris yang penuh pesona. Tapi sikap realistis milik Kris yang selama ini disukainya menjadi awal kehancuran hubungan mereka. Kris memilih pergi dari sisinya dan mengencani seseorang yang lebih mapan dari dirinya. Ia tak marah pada Kris karena hidup memang perlu harta. Well…..prinsip kerealistisan hidup membuatnya tak bisa menahan Kris pergi empat bulan yang lalu. Tapi Kris membuatnya menyadari satu hal **paling berharga** yang harus di carinya. Dan ia pun berterima kasih pada Kris juga tiga mantan nya yang lain karena sudah pernah memberinya cinta.

Kesialan merupakan kesimpulan yang dikatakan ibunya mengenai perjalanan cintanya. Dan mau tak mau Kai sedikit setuju dengan hipotesa itu. Tapi ia sungguh tak menyangka jika ibunya membuat rencana spektakuler dengan memaksa Suho memberinya jatah libur sesuka hatinya di Italia supaya bisa memanjatkan doa suci di depan patung Neptunus dengan bermodalkan koin-koin cinta. Ibunya yakin dengan tuah kemujuran Fountain De Trevi, miris sekali.

"Percaya lah Kai….anak teman ibu sudah ada yang berhasil mencobanya. Dan ia tak jadi perjaka tua lagi setelah melempar koin cinta itu. Legenda itu benar jika kau yakin dan mempercayainya. Kau akan mendapat jodoh yang awet Kai"

Ucapan ibunya yang juga menyebutnya perjaka tua benar-benar menohok uluh hatinya. Ia baru mengakhiri hubungannya empat bulan lalu, jadi wajar saja ia enggan mencari orang baru. Tapi ia juga terusik dengan ucapan Suho yang mengatakan di usianya saat ini ia tak perlu bermain-main lagi. Ia harus mulai serius menjalin hubungan dan hidup berumah tangga.

Kai tak habis pikir, mengapa orang-orang sekitarnya berpikir ia main-main dalam menjalin hubungan selama ini? Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menemukan sang cinta sejati. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Baekhyun pun menyetujui ide ibunya agar ia memanjatkan doa keberuntungan di kolam yang sekarang masih tak bosan di pandanginya. Intinya ia disini dengan perasaan terpaksa, sedikit penasaran dan menggolongkan dirinya sebagai orang dungu yang mau-maunya dipaksa melakukan tradisi akan mitos atau legenda tak masuk akal itu.

_CHANKAI_

"Apa aku benar-benar harus melakukan hal bodoh ini? _eotteoke?" _

Kai sekali lagi berbicara sendiri dan mengabaikan hiruk pikuk keramaian di sekitarnya.

"Kau butuh koin?"

Kai menolehkan pandangannya ke samping saat mendengar seseorang berbicara bahasa Korea padanya.

"Kau terdiam tak melakukan apa-apa di depan sini dari tadi. Apa kau membutuhkan koin? Aku bisa memberikannya pada mu"

Seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam menatapnya agak remeh.

"Aku terlalu tampan jika kau pikir seorang pengemis"

Kai memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku bermaksud menyimpan koin yang sebenarnya dari tadi ia genggam sangat erat.

"Kau itu satu dari puluhan juta orang tampan yang sedikit perlu dikasihani karena berdiri disini, pengemis cinta mungkin lebih tepat namanya"

Suara kekehan tawa terdengar renyah dari mulut si pria yang Kai pikir orang Korea asli mendengar aksen nya bicara.

"Aku tidak punya niat melakukan itu tuan sok tahu. Aku hanya berlibur disini dan tempat ini termasuk dalam list yang perlu ku kunjungi. Lagipula, aku yakin tidak semua yang melempar koin itu percaya dengan mitos itu. Turis-turis itu hanya iseng atau untuk sekedar bersenang-senang saja melakukannya. Jadi kau tidak bisa_ menjudge_ mereka yang melempar koin adalah pengemis cinta. Bisa saja mereka hanya ingin melempar koin untuk sekedar ingin kembali ke kota ini lagi. Dan aku tak pernah tertarik dengan hal bodoh melempar koin"

"Benarkah? tapi sepertinya lebih banyak yang tidak iseng. Aku heran, mengapa orang-orang di depan kita ini melakukan hal tak berguna?"

"Ternyata kau menyadari juga kalau ini tak berguna, tapi kenapa kau termasuk orang yang ada di sini? itu berarti kau ingin melempar koin juga kan?"

Kai kini sepenuhnya memberikan perhatiannya pada si lelaki tinggi yang cukup tenang pembawaannya ini.

"Tidak…..aku sedang bekerja makanya aku ada di sini"

Kai meneliti penampilan lawan bicaranya. Cukup kasual, dengan jeans belel dan kemeja hitamnya sambil membawa kamera di tangannya.

"Kau tukang foto di tempat wisata ini? ternyata orang Korea hanya bisa melakukan ini di luar negeri"

Kai memberikan pandangan tak senangnya sambil berlalu pergi. Mungkin ia tak perlu berlama-lama di tempat itu. Tadi itu hampir membuatnya kehilangan harga diri.

"Ku harap aku tak menemukan orang Korea lagi di kota ini" ucapnya dalam hati.

Kai berjalan kaki ingin mencari tempat sekedar menyantaikan diri di sore yang cukup cerah ini. Lupakan saja tentang koin dan air mancur itu. Ia malas untuk kembali berdiri dan menatap patung dewa laut sok gagah itu. Ia berencana menikmati keindahan negara ini saja beberapa hari ini. Mungkin Coloseo dan Forum Romana menjadi tempat yang harus ia kunjungi .

_CHANKAI_

Menyantap menu sarapan khas Italia sepertinya buruk untuk lidah dan perutnya. Jujur saja ia ingin sekali memuntahkan Tramezzino yang sekarang menumpuk di mulutnya dan enggan ia masukkan kedalam tenggorokannya. Tapi café tempatnya sarapan sangat ramai dan ia menangkap beberapa pandangan agak aneh ketika tamu lain menatapnya. Sepertinya pandangan mereka mengatakan " Oh….orang ASIA" cukup membuatnya tak nyaman.

Tak arif dan terkesan memalukan jika ia tiba-tiba muntah dengan menu yang tadi ia pesan. Ia tak ingin mereka menertawakan dirinya yang seperti orang udik atau membuat kesan tingkah tak sopan dengan menghina menu khas negara mereka. Jadi dia mengambil koran dan menutupi wajahnya yang tak ikhlas melumat roti sejenis sandwich di mulutnya. Setelah lega akan makanan dalam perutnya, ia sedikit mengusap wajah nya yang agak berpeluh.

"Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya tentang menu jika tak tahu apa isinya. Semua pelayan ini bisa berbahasa Inggris"

Tiba-tiba pria tinggi berambut hitam yang semalam ia temui kini duduk di depannya sambil membawa secangkir kopi.

"Aku pesan kan menu yang baik untuk perut mu ya?"

Kai masih tak bergeming karena cukup heran dengan tingkah si pria tinggi. Ia memanggil pelayan pria yang bernama Filippo untuk datang ke mejanya.

Tak menunggu sampai lima menit Kai menemukan satu cangkir capuccino dan croisant tersaji di depannya.

"Makanan itu paling cocok untuk lidah orang Asia menurut Francesca"

"Francesca?"

Kai bingung dengan nama yang disebut si pria.

"Iya…..kasir di meja depan"

Kai meminum pelan capuccino panasnya dan dengan perlahan mencoba croisant Italia pertamanya. Tapi belum sempat roti itu menyentuh bibirnya, Kai meletakkan lagi makanan ke dalam piringnya.

"Tunggu dulu…..kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di depan ku dan sok baik terhadap ku? apa kau ingin uang ku?"

Kai patut curiga karena Suho pernah bilang, tukang foto di Fountain De Trevi selalu meminta uang untuk setiap pertolongan yang mereka berikan. Mereka suka berpura-pura menolong tapi pada akhirnya meminta uang dengan paksa. Banyak wisatawan terkecoh dengan trik mereka.

"Kita ini sesama orang Korea, kenapa kau mencurigai orang sebangsa dan se-ras dengan mu?"

"Kita tak saling kenal dan aku punya alasan curiga pada mu"

Kai berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayar menu makanan yang hampir tak semua ingin sarapan di tempat lain saja.

"Kau ternyata pria pemarah. Pantas saja sulit di ajak bercanda"

Kai terus berjalan mengabaikan si pria tinggi yang mengikutinya ini. Bagaimana pun juga pria itu adalah orang asing baginya di sini. Ia harus hati-hati.

"Kau mau kemana? Sebutkan saja tujuan mu dan aku bersedia mengantar mu"

Kai berhenti di sebuah persimpangan yang ia tak tahu itu dimana. Bertanya pada pria ini adalah hal yang ia tak akan lakukan sampai kapan pun. Jadi ia berbelok ke arah kiri dan mencoba jalan cepat menghindari gangguan si pria tinggi.

Ia menggenggam erat hand bag hitamnya karena takut si pria tinggi adalah pencuri. Apalagi kini ia melalui jalan yang sepi.

"Oh….ternyata kau selain pemarah kau itu juga pria jalang"

Kai menghentikan jalannya dan mulai memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada pria sok yang suka mengatainya ini. Mereka baru bertemu dua kali, tapi berani sekali ia mengejek kalau Kai pengemis, pemarah dan sekarang jalang? Keterlaluan…..

"Dengar ya orang asing, aku tak suka kau mengikuti ku. Dan aku marah dengan kata-kata terakhir mu. Jadi cepat pergi dari sini dan jangan mengganggu ku"

Kai melanjutkan jalannya dan meneliti jalanan sekitar untuk sekedar mencari café atau minimarket.

"Jadi aku harus memanggil apa pria yang suka ke tempat prostitusi?"

Kai langsung berhenti.

"Tempat prostitusi?"

"Kau ke sini untuk mencari pemuas nafsu kan? seluruh kawasan ini memang rumah prostitusi. Jadi kau mau mencari yang seperti apa? aku bisa membawa mu ke tempat terbaik disini"

Ya Tuhan…sial sekali hidup nya kini. Kenapa ia tadi berjalan ke arah sini? mana Kai tahu kalau jalan ini gudang prostitusi.

Ia mendapati wajah mengejek si pria tinggi yang sepertinya menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku tak tertarik"

Kai kembali berjalan keluar dari kawasan itu sambil mengabaikan siulan-siulan mengejek pria itu. Kai berpikir harus segera menghindari pria sok tahu ini agar bisa menenangkan diri. Setelah sampai di jalanan ramai ia mencari taksi yang bisa dengan cepat mengantarkannya ke Coloseo dan menghindar dari kejaran si pria tinggi.

_CHANKAI_

Lelah juga menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan sendiri. Kai merasa kesepian harus berlibur seorang sendiri. Hari ini ia mengunjungi Museum kota Roma, Coloseo, dan juga menonton pertunjukan gladiator di pusat kota. Tapi tubuhnya sungguh letih sekali. Kai mengingat ini adalah hari ke dua ia berada di tempat ini, dan targetnya ia hanya disini selama tiga hari. Tapi bagaimana ini? ia belum melakukan misi dari ibunya. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi rasanya sia-sia juga harus kesini tanpa melakukan tindakan konyol itu. Maksudnya, kenapa sudah ada di kota ini tak melakukan saran ibunya itu? jika ibunya bertanya bagaimana? ia bisa saja berbohong dengan mengatakan sudah melempar koin Di Fountain De Trevi, tapi hatinya tak setuju dengan pikirannya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan bersalah jika harus membohongi wanita yang paling di cintainya itu. Setelah ayahnya pergi, Kai berjanji menuruti semua kemauan ibunya dan berusaha menjadi anak baik. Itu lah mengapa ia mau saja pergi ke sini walau dengan sejuta rasa keterpaksaan.

"Baiklah….aku harus melakukannya. Tinggal lempar saja dan ya…aku bisa pulang dengan tenang dari sini. Aku tak peduli dengan hasilnya, yang penting aku sudah melakukan hal bodoh itu jika ibu bertanya"

Kai menghentikan jalannya masuk ke motel, dan kini ia menuju air mancur Trevi yang berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari tempatnya kini berada. Pukul sebelas malam entah mengapa terasa sepi di sana. Mungkin karena ini hari senin, dan orang-orang sudah pada beristirahat karena sibuk bekerja di siang hari.

Ia mengambil dua koin dari saku celananya. Ia pandangi koin itu dan langsung mendekati air mancur yang indah nan megah itu.

"Ku harap ini terakhir kalinya aku melakukan hal konyol dalam hidup ku. Dan aku tak bisa yakin dengan mitos kesaktian mu" ucap Kai ke arah patung Neptunus.

Kai menarik tangannya ke belakang bersiap untuk melemparkan dua koin miliknya.

"Ternyata berminat juga…"

Suaranya agak berat dan manly. Kai jadi diam membisu, ini suara pria tinggi itu.

"Mati lah aku." ucap nya dalam hati.

Si pria tinggi maju ke depan memandang wajahnya yang bersemu malu.

"Kenapa si brengsek ini harus datang saat aku belum melepar koin itu? dan kenapa aku selalu berbuat hal memalukan saat bertemu dengannya? sial…"

Kai terus merutuk sendiri memikirkan kedatangan pria ini.

"Kenapa tak jadi di lempar? kau malu ketahuan sudah bohong pada ku?"

"Tolong jangan campuri urusan ku tuan. Untuk apa kau ada disini? Kau penunggu air mancur ini?"

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh ini. Itu sia-sia" ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Aku juga tahu kalau hal ini bodoh, jadi tak usah kau beritahu"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mau melakukannya?"

"Itu semua terserah ku. Kau jangan pedulikan apa yang orang lain lakukan jika tak ada hubungannya dengan mu"

"Sudah pemarah, pembohong, pria kuat napsu, pengecut dan juga keras kepala. Sifat mu buruk juga ya…."

Amarahnya memuncak di ubun-ubun. Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu manusia kurang ajar seperti ini?

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Dan lagi aku bukan pengecut"

Kai menolak mentah-mentah label yang diberikan pria didepannya.

"Kau selalu pergi menghindar saat aku ingin bicara dengan mu. Bukankah itu ciri-ciri orang pengecut?"

"Kita tidak punya kepentingan yang perlu dibicarakan. Jadi untuk apa aku harus meladeni mu"

Kai melihat pria itu diam tapi kini memandang serius wajahnya.

"Apa yang sedang dilihat nya dari ku?"

Kai ingin sekali meneriaki pria ini karena berhasil membuatnya agak malu. Dengan langkah pelan, Kai sedikit menjauhi pria itu dan melemparkan koin cinta nya dengan cepat.

"Beri aku keberuntungan!"

Ucapnya kuat walau dihatinya ia tak pernah yakin dengan perbuatannya.

Ia bernapas lega sudah melaksanakan misi berat nya. Ia mengabaikan keberadaan pria sok tahu itu yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Tadi itu dua koin ya? kau berharap mendapat cinta sejati?"

Kai diam saja. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan waktu menunjukkan sudah hampir pukul 12 malam. Mungkin tidur adalah kegiatan selanjutnya yang harus segera dilakukan.

"Hei….hei….aku bicara pada mu"

Kai masih berjalan santai tak terusik sama sekali. Sebenarnya ia pura-pura tak peduli.

"Nama ku Park Chanyeol. Siapa nama mu?"

Kai heran sebenarnya apa mau pria ini? sudah seenaknya mengatai-ngatainya dan sekarang mengajak berkenalan? Cih….mana ada orang yang sudi.

"Hei….."

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya menghalangi pria di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa nama mu"'

"Tidak penting"

"Oh nama mu tidak penting…baiklah tuan tidak penting, sampai kapan kau ada di sini? kau liburan kan disini?"

"Aku tidak harus memberitahu mu tuan sok tahu"

"Hahahahaha…aku sudah menyebutkan nama ku, tidak sopan sekali masih memanggil ku tuan sok tahu"

"Itu nama yang bagus untuk fotografer kurang kerjaan seperti mu"

Kai menghentikan jalannya saat matanya memperhatikan kumpulan orang-orang di sebuah taman dengan baju khas Italia sedang menari-nari dan menyanyi.

"Itu kelompok musik yang selalu disana tiap lewat jam 12 malam. Mau kesana?"

Kai langsung digandeng oleh Chanyeol menuju kesana. Ia tak suka perbuatan pria itu, tapi ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi disana.

"Kau mau makan daging barbeque? Santapan Italia ini sangat enak, lebih enak daripada yang ada di Korea"

"Tidak….terima kasih"

Tapi Chanyeol tetap berjalan menuju stand makanan dan memilih daging disana.

Kai suka dengan orang-orang yang menari di dekat api unggun itu. Sepertinya ia melihat ada banyak orang beragam bangsa ada disana. Mulai yang berkulit hitam, putih, kuning dan agak cokelat tertawa dan tersenyum mengikuti iringan musik yang merdu di dengar.

Ada banyak juga penonton yang melihat mereka sambil berfoto-foto tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ayo duduk sini"

Chanyeol kembali menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya duduk menonton pertunjukan itu.

"Aku tidak makan saat dini hari"

Ucapnya menolak sodoran piring dari si pria sok tahu.

"Anggap saja permintaan maaf ku karena membuat mu kesal dua hari ini. Aku hanya bercanda dengan mu, tapi sepertinya kau pria yang serius. Maaf membuat mu merasa terganggu"

"Akhir nya kau sadar diri"

Kai mau tak mau mengambil piring berisi daging yang tampaknya lezat. Kemudian ia memakannya dengan pelan sambil terus asyik melihat ke depan.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping menatap mata cerah pria bernama Park Chanyeol ini.

"Kau tak usah mengagumi wajah manis ku"

Kai sebenarnya asal bicara tapi sepertinya tebakannya benar, raut wajah Park Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya sampai kapan kau ada disini?"

"Apa itu menjadi urusan mu? aku tidak ingin memberikan informasi apapun pada orang asing"

"Ya ampun…..kau masih sombong saja pada ku. Aku hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan mu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tak ingin akrab dengan mu"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku terlalu ill feel dengan pria seperti mu sejak awal"

"Kau ternyata masih marah dengan ucapan ku ? aku kan sudah minta maaf"

"Tetap saja, kesan pertama penting untuk ku. Dan kau sudah kurang ajar pada ku sejak itu"

"Waktu itu aku hanya senang menemukan orang Korea di kota ini. Aku sudah memperhatikan mu sejak kau ada di tempat itu. Walaupun kulit mu agak cokelat, tapi aku meyakini kau orang Korea. Sebenarnya aku bingung mau mengatakan apa, jadi aku nekat saja menegur mu"

"Tapi aku tak senang menemukan orang Korea seperti mu di tempat itu"

"Kau tak perlu malu sebenarnya karena melempar koin di tempat itu. Kecuali kau adalah pria yang angkuh dan pemalu"

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi tentang hal itu. Aku hanya terpaksa melakukan hal bodoh itu karena ibu ku"

Kai mencoba menjelaskan alasannya dengan serius.

"Oh begitu….kau ini kasian juga ternyata. Melakukan hal yang tidak disukai dan tidak diyakini itu tak ada gunanya di Fountain De Trevi. Asal kau tahu, jika kau yakin pun, belum tentu doa mu terkabul. Mitos itu _nonsense_….."

"Apa kau pernah membuktikan sebelumnya?"

"Aku pernah setelah tamat kuliah ke kota ini dan melempar koin ke situ juga. Hasilnya…..aku bahkan belum pernah punya pacar sejak tamat kuliah itu"

Kai tertawa mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

"Itu karena kau saja yang sial dan tak laku. Tapi….apa kau tak sadar kalau mitos itu ada benarnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kai berpikir sebentar.

"Kau kembali lagi ke kota ini. Mungkin cinta sejati mu akan datang nanti, kau hanya butuh waktu"

"Aku kembali ke kota ini karena memang aku harus ke sini, tak ada hubungannya sih dengan koin itu" jawab Chanyeol yakin.

"Apapun itu, tapi kau kembali kesini kan?"

Kai juga tak mengerti, kenapa ia jadi punya sedikit keyakinan tentang hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia yakini?

Chanyeol juga terdiam mendengar kata-kata pria tan di sampaingnya.

"Entahlah….aku tak percaya lagi dengan hal itu. Dulu aku percaya karena teman-teman ku yang menyuruh ku untuk percaya. Oh ya….bagaimana dengan mu? apa kau tak pernah punya pacar hingga ibu mu menyuruh ke sini?"

"Apa menurut mu seperti itu? dengan tampang ku ini aku bisa mendapatkan siapa saja yang ku mau" ucap Kai sombong

"Tapi sepertinya tidak seperti itu"

"Aku tak memaksa mu percaya pada ku, tak penting juga meyakinkan orang seperti mu"

Kai sudah menghabiskan daging yang ada di piringnya, dan sepertinya waktu makin larut. Ia ingin segera kembali ke penginapannya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Aku pergi dulu"

Chanyeol segera menghentikan jalannya melarangnya untuk menjauh.

"Besok kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang ke Korea. Aku tak punya kepentingan lagi disini"

"Besok ada festifal menyambut musim panas di Venesia, apakah kau mau ke sana bersama ku?"

"Aku tak tertarik sama sekali Tuan sok tahu"

"Udara di Venesia lebih hangat daripada di sini, disana juga lebih indah untuk berlibur. Kau harus mengunjungi tempat itu dulu sebelum pulang"

"Sorry….sudah ku katakan aku tak ingin percaya dengan orang asing. Lebih baik kau bekerja memotret orang saja lagi di Fountain de trevi"

Kai menolak tawaran itu.

"Itu bukan pekerjaan ku, aku sebenarnya wartawan majalah lifestyle di Korea. Jadi jangan menuduh ku menjadi bagian orang-orang licik itu"

"Terserah apa pekerjaan mu"

Mereka berdua keluar dari area taman itu.

"Aku sudah sebulan ada di Eropa untuk pekerjaan ku. Dan Roma adalah kota yang terakhir untuk ku singgahi. Mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sejenak sebelum kembali ke Korea. Aku tahu berlibur sendiri kurang menyenangkan"

"Kau memang benar, libur sendiri tak menyenangkan. Tapi bagi ku lebih baik jalan-jalan sendiri daripada bersama orang sok tahu seperti mu"

Chanyeol tak habis pikir pria di depannya ini masih ngambek padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuktikan pada mu kalau berlibur dengan ku itu menyenangkan. Besok ku tunggu kau di Stasiun Termini"

"Aku tak akan datang"

"Aku akan menunggu mu, aku yakin kau tak akan mengecewakan ku"

"Aku benar-benar tak tertarik, dan jangan sok percaya diri dengan keyakinan mu"

"Anggap saja kita berteman sekarang. Masa kau menolak pertemanan dengan manusia sebangsa dan senenek moyang dengan mu?"

Nada ceria dan suara antusias Kai dengar dari mulut Park Chanyeol.

"Kita kenalan, dan bukan teman"

"Oke….tak buruk. Kita sekarang merupakan kenalan, mungkin dengan kenalan kita bisa menjadi teman, dan siapa tahu dari teman kita bisa menjalin hubungan"

Kai tak menyangka pria ini cukup frontal.

"Ini pertemuan terakhir kita jadi jangan banyak berharap dengan menyebut sebuah hubungan"

"Aku akan menunggu mu besok, entah kenapa aku yakin kau akan datang. Mungkin dua hari cukup untuk kita saling mengenal"

Kai menghentikan taksi yang melaju cepat di tengah jalan.

"Datang ya….aku akan menunggu mu. Kita akan naik kereta yang berangkat jam 10 pagi"

_CHANKAI_

Jam sembilan pagi ia sudah bangun dan segera mandi. Hatinya ragu untuk memutuskan apakah akan pergi ke bandara atau pergi ke stasiun Termini. Jika pergi ke Bandara, jam kepulangannya pukul 4 sore. Jika pergi ke stasiun, berarti sia-sia tiket kepulangannya yang ia beli untuk hari ini.

Keraguan muncul begitu saja mengingat perkenalannya dengan pria tinggi itu. Lagi pula apa tak aneh bepergian dengan orang asing yang baru ia kenal selama dua hari? Lagi pula bisa saja pria itu punya niat jahat pada nya nanti.

"Tapi sepertinya ia bukan orang jahat. Tampangnya tampan dan garis wajahnya menunjukkan ia pria yang baik. Tapi kenapa aku jadi kepikiran begini?"

Ia segera keluar motel untuk pergi ke luar. Bukan menemui Park Chanyeol, tapi untuk mengisi perut yang minta diisi.

Sepanjang waktu sarapannya ia terus-terusan memikirkan Chanyeol. Ia takut pria itu benar-benar pergi ke stasiun Termini. Walaupun ia semalam mengatakan tak akan pergi, tapi ia bisa menangkap keyakinan bahwa pria itu akan ada disana menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perang batin dan pikiran terus menghantui Kai beberapa jam ini. Dan ini sudah lewat pukul 2 siang. Sambil berkemas untuk pulang ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan kekhawatirannya pada pria itu.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Ia menatap koper yang sekarang sudah siap di bawanya.

"Sudah lebih dari empat jam, dan aku tak punya pilihan lain selain pulang"

Kai meninggalkan motel untuk mencari angkutan yang bisa membawa nya ke bandara. Mungkin suatu saat jika mereka bertemu lagi, ia akan meminta maaf karena tak menepati janji.

"Tidak….untuk apa aku berpikir begitu? aku tak pernah janji apa-apa dengannya"

Kai berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri kalau ia tak perlu memikirkan hal ini. Lagi pula, salah pria itu yang punya niat sok mau mengakrabkan diri dengannya.

Kai sudah menaiki taksi untuk pergi menuju bandara, ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat lagi keindahan kota sejarah Romawi ini. Klasik sekali…mungkin suatu saat ia ingin kembali ke sini. Itu niat yang murni keluar dari dalam hatinya sendiri.

Saat melewati kawasan Fountain De Trevi, ia agak sedih.

"Mungkin saat aku datang ke negara ini lagi, aku berharap bisa kembali kesini"

_CHANKAI_

Mungkin pikiran realistisnya mulai hilang sejak pergi ke Itali. Kai yakin sekali. Ia berdiri tegak di keramaian peron stasiun Termini. Ini sudah pukul 3 sore, dan memutuskan pergi kesini adalah langkah yang cukup berani.

Ia tahu sudah cukup terlambat untuk datang kesini dan mencari pria itu. Tapi saat naik taksi tadi pikirannya resah dan kalut memikirkan satu pria yang akan menunggunya disini. Feeling nya mengatakan ia harus pergi ke sini. Tapi setelah sampai sini, ia jadi ragu sendiri.

"Apa pria itu masih ada menungguku?"

Kai bahkan tak memberi tahu siapa namanya dan nomor telponnya.

Sambil menarik koper kecilnya ia meneliti satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Wajah-wajah orang Italia mendominasi disana.

Sampai lebih dari sepuluh menit ia masih keliling sudut-sudut stasiun itu hanya untuk mencari orang yang sama tak jelasnya seperti dirinya.

"Mungkin dia sudah pergi" desahnya agak kecewa.

Ada sebagian dari hati kecilnya ingin bertemu lagi pria sok tahu itu. Setelah ia pikir-pikir sikapnya cukup buruk selama mereka berinteraksi. Ia melirik jam besar yang terpampang di tengah stasiun.

Pukul tiga lewat dua puluh menit.

Jika ia tak bisa bertemu dengan pria itu, jangan sampai ia tak jadi pulang hari ini. Ia yakin…..kalau memang ia beruntung, pasti mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Ia segera keluar areal stasiun dan harus mencari bus Terravision menuju ke Bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ia tak percaya sebelumnya dengan mitos, maka tak ada salahnya yakin dengan takdir. Kai merapikan rambutnya yang tak lagi rapi menutupi matanya saat menatap siluet pria tinggi yang cukup ia hapal duduk di depan Stasiun.

Kai melihat pria itu beberapa kali menatap jam tangannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya sana sini.

"Aku lelah mencari mu di dalam, ternyata kau ada disini"

Suaranya sengaja ia buat ketus agar pria ini tahu ia sedikit lelah tadi mencari.

Chanyeol kaget melihat pria tan yang ia ajak pergi itu ternyata datang juga. Ck…nalurinya tak pernah salah selama ini.

"Aku lebih lelah menunggu mu setengah hari disini"

"Aku sudah bilang tak akan datang"

"Terima kasih kau akhirnya datang"

Kai membuang muka sambil ikut tersenyum seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, bagaimana kalau aku tak datang? Apa kau akan terus menunggu disini?"

"Tentu saja, paling tidak aku harus menunggu mu sampai pukul 12 malam nanti. Aku sudah mengatakan akan menunggu mu tadi malam. Aku ini seorang pria, pria itu perkataannya lah yang harus bisa di percaya. Jika ia tak bisa dipercaya, aku pikir ia gagal menjadi seorang pria"

Kai baru tahu ada pria seperti ini. Ia jujur agak terkesan, karena ia masih gengsi untuk mengatakan sangat terkesan dengan pria sok tahu ini.

"Kita bisa berangkat naik kereta pukul 4 nanti. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam"

Sepertinya kebiasaan pria ini menarik-narik tangannya perlu dihentikan.

"Hei hei….tunggu dulu"

Kai berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tak mengikuti Chanyeol yang akan beranjak.

"Aku memang datang ke sini, tapi siapa yang bilang aku akan ikut pergi ke Venice bersama mu?"

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Kai tak rela.

"Lalu kau tak mau pergi?" ucapnya kecewa.

"Aku akan pulang hari ini, sebentar lagi pesawat ku berangkat"

Pertemuan yang tak menyenangkan dan perpisahan yang tak kalah menyedihkan sepertinya sadar sekali mereka berdua rasakan.

"Aku tak menyangka kita harus berpisah secepat ini"

Hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu tak membuat keduanya terusik. Kai juga merasakan perasaan sedikit tak rela untuk berpisah secepat ini melihat wajah Chanyeol. Wajah menyebalkan dan sok tahu andalannya kini berganti dengan wajah serius nan melankolis.

"Apa kau percaya takdir?"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Entahlah….aku tak tahu"

"Percaya lah pada takdir kalau kita akan bertemu kembali"

"Bagaimana bisa? kau bahkan tak mau memberitahu ku siapa nama mu"

Kai mendekati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Pria di depannya ini diam saat Kai makin mendekat ke tubuhnya. Walaupun tampaknya ia pria yang pemberani dan percaya diri, Kai yakin Chanyeol belum punya jam terbang tinggi dalam sebuah hubungan. Kai tentu saja tahu hanya dengan gelagat agak gugupnya saat Kai mendekatinya.

Kai memulai tingkah nakal dan menggodanya. Ia meniup belahan bibir Chanyeol beberapa saat.

Sepasang bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut ia kecup dan ia lumat. Kai mendapat balasan lumatan di bibir nya. Ia senang kini Chanyeol mendominasi sepenuhnya.

Kai yang tahu bagaimana caranya membuat penasaran para lelaki cepat menghentikan pergulatan lidah mereka.

"Aku punya beberapa mantan kekasih yang sangat hebat dalam berciuman. Pastikan kau lebih ahli dari mereka saat kita bertemu di Korea nanti"

Kai menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat dan mengecup pipinya sekali.

"Selamat tinggal….."

Kai melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang diam membisu saat ia pergi.

Chanyeol masih tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Kai yang telah pergi. Ia pandangi kartu nama yang di letakkan pria cokelat manis itu di tangannya.

**Kim Kai**

**Manager in SM industry**

"Awas saja kau di Korea nanti. Kau akan ketagihan berciuman dengan ku sampai enggan berhenti"

Chanyeol sulit untuk tak berangan-angan bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka di Korea. Ia ingin segera pulang dan menemui pria yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati.

Kai duduk di bangku belakang di bus yang cukup ramai. 15 menit lagi ia rasa cukup untuk tepat waktu sampai ke bandara. Ia melirik ke belakang lagi, dan masih ada sosok Chanyeol yang setia berdiri.

**Park Chanyeol…..Tampan, baik, sok tahu dan yang paling penting SETIA. **Diusianya ini yang paling ia butuhkan adalah jenis pria setia, dan perbuatan Chanyeol yang rela menunggunya menguatkan keyakinan hatinya bahwa pria itu tepat untuknya.Kai yakin sekali Chanyeol akan jadi pacar kelima nya. Dan kali ini entah mengapa ia sangat berharap pria itu akan jadi cinta sejatinya. Mungkin koin cintanya yang ia lempar tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Tapi ia yakin koin cinta Chanyeol yang beberapa tahun lalu ia lempar membuat kisah untuk mereka.

Gracias Fountain De Trevi !

_FIN_

Haloooooo….

**Anyone miss me? ^_^**

Berasa lama banget udahan terakhir saya ngepost FF. Apa kabar kalian?

Pertama-tama saya pengen ngucapin selamat dan terima kasih pada **HOMIN EL sebagai panitia **untuk event ini. _**I think this is brilliant idea**__. _Thank u untuk **EL,** beberapa reader dan author lain yang sudah mau mengundang saya lewat PM. sahabat saya bilang banyak yang ikut event ini dan ff nya bagus-bagus. itu berarti event ini tergolong sukses kan?.

Saya baru kembali ke FFN, mungkin saya akan baca FF CHANKAI untuk event ini secara random aja nanti.

Berhubung saya ngepost nya di akhir-akhir event, saya Cuma bisa buat FF oneshot simple dan ide nya _as always_ ringan. Mungkin saya akan malu ngepos FF kayak gini setelah nanti baca FF yang WOW dari author lain di event ini. Tapi saya harap kalian maklum aja lah ya tentang alur ceritanya. Keabsurdtan dan ketidakjelasan memang keahlian saya.

#LOL

Saya mencintai readers setia saya, saya menyayangi orang yang mensupport saya, saya berterima kasih pada orang yang selalu membela saya, Dan terima kasih untuk pengkritik saya juga. jika tak ada kritikus handal, mungkin saya tak memiliki hati yang lebih kuat nulis FF seperti sekarang ini. kalian semua membuat saya termotivasi.

Terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang mau menunggu saya dengan setia dan terus PM saya selama saya hiatus ini. saya cukup terharu dengan review di **FF perfeck fiance. j**adi tunggu waktu comeback saya agustus ini.

mulai sekarang saya akan jadi author yang lebih berbesar hati dari sebelumnya, waktu hiatus menyadarkan saya bahwa kalian lah teman di sisi hidup saya yang lain walau saya tak mengungkapkan siapa sebenarnya saya dan mencari tahu siapa anda. Bukankah itu yang terbaik?

Terakhir, selamat hari lebaran bagi yang merayakannya. Minal aidin walfaizin ya. Saya tahu selama nulis FF di sini banyak kata-kata saya yg mungkin saya sengaja atau gak sengaja saya tulis gak berkenan di hati para reader. Jadi maafkan saya.

Untuk yang tidak merayakan lebaran, Selamat liburan aja ya….^_^ Enjoy your time.

Oh ya…..saya baru tahu Situs ini luar biasa sulit di akses sekarang, saya sempet bingung gimana buka situs ini. tapi akhirnya saya segera tahu.

#fiuhh…..

Saya nulis beberapa FF untuk event ini, tapi berhubung saya lagi mudik di daerah agak pedesaan, Internet nya super duper lelet. Tapi mungkin besok pagi ada FF yang nyusul lagi. event ini sampe 1 agustus kan? jadi tunggu aja ya…

**Oke….see u in next FF everyone…..!**


End file.
